Creepy Pasta
by MikariStar
Summary: A collection of Pokemon dark fairytale one shots...
1. Bulbasaur

Creepy Pasta

A collection of Pokemon dark fairytale one shots...

The Maiden and the Frog

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful maiden. Every summer she would visit her grandmother in her little house next to a lovely pond. One such sunny afternoon, the maiden was tending to the garden in front of the house while a frog watched from the pond. His friends thought he was silly to pay so much attention to a human, but the frog had fallen in love with the maiden.

Tired of only watching from afar, the frog summoned all his courage and approached the maiden. When the maiden noticed the animal hopping ever closer, she squeaked in fright and reflexively threw the little garden shovel she was holding. The shovel crashed into the frog's back, wounding him. The frog was in such pain and shock that he passed out and the maiden thought he was dead.

Even if she was disgusted by the creature at first, the maiden suddenly felt a rush of guilt. She only wanted the frog to go away, she didn't want to kill it. Her grandmother came running out at the noise. "What's wrong, dear?"

"Oh granny, I killed that frog, but I didn't mean to, it was an accident!" The maiden cried.

"Poor thing..." The old lady sighed. "Don't cry, there's nothing to be done but to bury the creature."

Soon a hole was dug near the pond and the frog was put in. The maiden dropped in a seed of her favorite pink flower, so that it would grow and mark the tomb. The seed landed on the wound on the frog's back along with the maiden's tears and the creature was buried.

That night, the frog awoke, feeling suffocated. He crawled out of the ground and the other frogs from the pond were shocked to see him. He was depressed that the maiden had hurt him and buried him alive. The others decided that it was best if he forgot her, thus they didn't tell him about her regret.

The summer ended and the maiden returned to her parents. The seasons passed and a new year rolled around. The next summer the maiden went back to her grandmother's house. She was in the garden one evening and the sun set lightning up the pond in shades of orange.

The frog watched her silently, though he put up a front for his friends, he had not stopped thinking about her the whole year. Distracted, he got too close and she noticed him. She gasped in surprise and the frog ran away, dove into the pond and emerged on the other side, thinking she was horrified.

Was she wishing he was dead? If that was so, he would grant her wish, it was all he could do for her. The frog climbed a tree while the maiden stared from the other side of the pond. The flower-bud on his back had flourished into a beautiful pink flower. Before anyone knew his plan or could try to stop him, he tied some vines together and jumped from the tree and hung on a noose from the branch.

"No!" The maiden cried out in agony. "Why? Why would such a beautiful creature want to die?"

The other frogs felt guilty for hiding the maiden's earlier remorse. In honor of their dead friend they planted seeds on their backs and carried the flowers of his grave...

End

What do you think? I did say these would be dark fairy tales. XD

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo... and this disclaimer applies to all the chapters, there, no more repeating it again.


	2. Phantump

Creepy Pasta

Ghost Tree

Once upon a time, there was a little village at a forest's edge. The villagers were very superstitious and believed the trees came to life at night and devoured anyone who dared to venture into the forest.

One night, a little boy went to play outside and saw a fox. Curious and playful, he followed the fox into the forest and lost his way. His father went to look for him, armed with a big sharp axe. "Don't go," his wife had begged. "I've already lost our child and now I must lose you too."

"I have to go," the man had insisted, and off he went into the woods. His heart pounded as his hopes sank. It felt as if every shadow was out to get him. A wolf's howl echoed in the distance, sounding to him like a ghostly wail. He ran, desperately calling his son's name, until a loud hoot made him freeze in place and realize he was lost.

There was a rustling in the trees as the owls went over their high domain, safe from the wolves that preyed upon the land dwellers. The man did not move, he could not move, for he was frozen in terror. "My son is dead," he realized, "and I caused my own death by coming here at night because I couldn't accept that it was too late for him!"

The man let out an agonized wail and ran deep into the forest, certain that it was the spirits' doing that he was hopelessly lost. He stumbled and fell out of breath, and struggled to stand, consumed by fear. He began to swing his axe wildly, then suddenly he heard a faint crying. In his panic he thought it was the wail of a possessed tree and cut the rotten hollow trunk in half.

Unknown to him, his own son had been hiding in the hollow tree trunk, hoping to escape the horrors of the forest. The man saw his son's decapitated body and was unable to comprehend the terrible reality. He dropped his weapon and ran endlessly, screaming like the mad man he had become, until he ran right off a cliff and in the valley below, his broken body was devoured by the wolves.

End

Darker than the last one, wasn't it? The first one was for Bulbasaur and Ivysaur. This one is for Phantump.


End file.
